parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Douglas Imposter
NOTE: '''This character is a made-up character. The '''Buck Douglas Impostor is an alien from a faraway planet that gets into disguise as Buck Douglas. He is a meaner version of a Humanoid Buck Douglas, who are aliens that can also turn into Buck Douglas, but are from a rival planet. About this Character When Fireman Sam caught Buck Douglas and proves that he's an evil liar, Buck feels sorry for himself and tries to apologize, but the villagers who went alien hunting didn't forgive him, so Fireman Sam sent him back to Pontypandy, telling him that his television presenting career is over. While Fireman Sam and the rest of the villagers go back to Pontypandy, but Buck Douglas swims away from them, trying to escape. Fireman Sam then catches him again and puts him in a life jacket. When they get back to Pontypandy, Buck Douglas gets into a meltdown and rocks the boat back and fourth, causing Fireman Sam and the rest of the firefighters to fall down in the ocean. Due to this, Norman thinks that this isn't the real Buck Douglas and tries to tackle him, but Buck Douglas assaults Norman, causing both of them to fall into the ocean. Fireman Sam then saves both of them, and comes out of the ocean. When they get to Pontypandy, they can see another Buck Douglas, in his normal clothing, saying to the villagers, "Good timing, Space Spotters! That was a Space-tastic catch!" The villagers stopped running and shoved the second Buck Douglas to the ground. He then feels pain and cringes, but then stands up perfectly and respondes with his rotating salute. Fireman Sam them apologizes to the second Buck Douglas and shows him the Buck Douglas in his alien costume. Buck Douglas introduces himself as the real Buck Douglas. Norman then says this to Fireman Sam: "Then, if the second Buck Douglas is the real one, then, who's the one in the alien costume?" And so, Buck Douglas' face turns lime green, and his eyes turn black, with red pupils, revealing that he's an alien impostor. The impostor then shoves Fireman Sam and Norman and screams in a screechy, alien-like voice. After a long battle with the alien impostor, Buck Douglas sprays the alien impostor's eyes with his alien repellent spray. The impostor gets blinded and falls into the ocean, drowning to his demise. The villagers cheer after the impostor was dead. Fireman Sam and Norman hug the real Buck Douglas for defeating the impostor. Buck Douglas then thanks everyone for catching the alien, and lets them star on his show, calling them official Buck Douglas Space Spotters. Everyone cheers and jumps for joy when they are called official Space Spotters. Personality The Buck Douglas Impostor is evil, scary, and violent. He dislikes the villagers, and the real Buck Douglas for framing him. Counterparts Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are evil and scary impostors of Flippy and Buck Douglas) Bloo Impostor (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are impostors of Bloo and Buck Douglas) Bowser (Super Mario Bros, both are scary and violent) Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show, both are scary) Boo (Super Mario Bros, both are scary) PATBOT 3000 (Postman Pat: The Movie, both are scary and are impostors of Postman Pat and Buck Douglas) Category:Impostors Category:Clones Category:Scary Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Alien Impostors Category:Bad Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Made Up Characters Category:Fanmade Characters